


Tribute

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [48]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Language, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Supernatural - Freeform, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Someone finally brings Negan the right woman.
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Robin Ballard (robinwritesallthethings)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933015
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Tribute

**Robin**

I twist, struggling as the men carry me into the clearing. They’re drunk and clumsy, but there are too many of them. I can’t get free.

They drop me in front of another man who’s leaning against a gnarled tree. I look up at him fearfully, my hair falling into my eyes.

He squats, smoothing the stray locks away from my face and cupping my chin in his long fingers.

Now that I can see him clearly, I notice that he looks strange. Overall, he’s quite handsome. Tall and robust, deep hazel eyes, dark brown hair, matching beard streaked through with silver.

But small details make a difference. His ears are slightly pointed, and he has tiny protuberances on his forehead that almost seem like horns.

As if that isn’t odd enough, he’s also completely naked.

It’s difficult not to stare, though I’m making my best effort. But if his face can be described as handsome, his body is some other word that hasn’t been invented yet. He’s toned and muscular, covered in dark curls of hair, and…

I gulp.

He’s hard. Like, standing straight up against his belly hard.

I’m a virgin, but I do have the Internet, and I’ve never seen a man so… big. He’s long and thick and pulsing, jutting out proudly from yet another tangle of dark hair. His balls are also large, as well as very symmetrical and drawn up tightly against his body.

I’ve never thought of the male form as particularly aesthetically pleasing, but he certainly proves that theory wrong.

The funny thing is that he doesn’t seem bothered by it at all. In fact, he’s acting like it’s normal.

“Well, well, fucking well,” he drawls, smiling at me brilliantly. His teeth are perfectly straight and blindingly white. He licks his lips, glancing at the men who brought me. “What the fuck do we fucking have here?”

“Tribute, Negan,” one of the men slurs. “She’s a virgin.”

I blink in surprise. I have no idea how he knows that.

“Is she now?” the naked man wonders. He sticks his nose in my hair and breathes in deeply, then sighs happily. “Mmm, fuck yeah she fucking is,” he confirms.

My cheeks flush. How can he tell?

He waves his hand dismissively. “Simon, give them all the fucking wine they can fucking carry,” he orders.

The men whoop excitedly and my captor smirks. “Now get lost, you sorry shits! Leave me the fuck alone with her.”

**Negan**

Once our audience is gone, I reach behind the woman’s neck to undo the gag that’s keeping her quiet.

“What’s your name, sweetheart?” I ask, gathering her up in my arms and carrying her behind the tree where I hold court to a large clearing. She gasps as I lift her, clinging to my neck.

There’s a large bed in the center of the grassy circle. It’s made of moss; the sides overflow with ivy and flowers that have twined together into a dense growth.

She looks at me. Her face is panicked, so I smile at her and kiss her forehead soothingly. “You’re safe with me,” I assure her.

“You just traded wine for me,” she blurts out incredulously.

I nod. “I did,” I acknowledge, setting her in the center of the bed and reclining on my elbows beside her. “I hope they enjoy it,” I muse. “Since it’s going to kill them.”

She stares at me curiously, steadfastly avoiding anything below my neck. “What?”

I chuckle. “The wine,” I clarify, “is poisoned.”

“Why?”

She wrings her hands together slowly and bites her lip. She really is very fetching.

“Because I don’t like it when men hurt women,” I answer honestly.

“Then what are you going to do to me?”

“Nothing you don’t ask me to.” She frowns and her eyes flick briefly to my crotch. “Despite that.” I reach up, stroking her cheekbone tenderly with my knuckles. “What’s your name?” I repeat.

“Robin,” she finally tells me.

“Well, Robin, it’s lovely to meet you. I apologize for the circumstances. I’m Negan.”

She tentatively touches the tips of my ears and horns. “What are you?”

“I’m a satyr,” I reply, wondering if she’ll know what that is.

“A satyr?” She pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and relaxing a bit. “Like in Greek mythology?”

“One and the same.”

She frowns briefly. “I thought satyrs had goat legs.”

I shrug. “Some of us do. Some of us are different.”

“Is that why you’re, um…?”

I raise my eyebrows at her and grin cheekily. “Hard all the time?” I tease. “Yes. Part of the job, you know. Satyrs always desire sex. We draw power from it.”

“Is that how you know I’m a virgin?” Her voice is incredibly shy now.

“Yes. Men say they’re bringing virgins all the time, but they’re usually lying. I can smell it all over you, though.”

“Is being a virgin important?”

“There is great pleasure in claiming someone who has never been had. I do give extra spoils for virgins, though that’s more to increase the likelihood that women are brought to me untouched.”

“But all the spoils are…?”

“I don’t discriminate when it comes to scum, Robin.”

She keeps chewing on her lip; I put my thumb on her chin and tug it down so she stops. “You’ll worry that lip right off,” I observe quietly.

She takes a deep breath, clearly trying to calm herself. “So what happens now?”

“Now you have a choice. I can have someone take you home; I promise that you’ll get there safely.”

She doesn’t say yes immediately, which means she’s intrigued. “Or…?” she prompts me, blushing fiercely.

“Or you fulfill your role as tribute and stay with me.” I run my hand delicately up and down her arm. “You’ll be cared for. You won’t want for anything.”

“And I would have to… give myself to you?”

She balls the fabric of her dress up in her fists. I pry her fingers loose so I can lift them to my mouth and kiss them.

“Well, you don’t have to. I’d like you to, though. But only when you’re ready, Robin.”

“But what about…?” She looks between my legs and her cheeks glow brighter.

“I’ve managed before now, Robin. I’ll be all right.”

She lays down and turns onto her side, resting her head gently against my shoulder. I brush my nose over hers indulgently. “Can I ask more questions, or…?”

“Ask me anything you’d like.”

“If I stay, do I have to stay forever?”

“You can leave whenever you want.”

“Can I get pregnant?”

“You will if I finish inside you. Satyrs are extremely fertile. But I promise our babies are adorable.”

I grin and wink as she giggles. I’m glad that she seems more at ease.

“Are there… other tributes?” she inquires timidly.

I rest my cheek against hers and put my lips to her ear. “Getting possessive already, Robin?”

She turns her head, hiding her eyes from me. “I was just wondering,” she admits shyly.

“You would be the first to stay,” I inform her.

Her eyes jump back to mine. “You’re all alone?” She places her palm over my heart and I can feel her fingers trembling. “You don’t have a lover, or a wife, or children?”

I shake my head sadly. “I’m grateful that you’re touched by my loneliness, Robin.” I curl my arms around her as I speak, being careful to angle my body just right so that I don’t frighten her. “You’d be the first tribute to say yes in a long time,” I reveal. “Women used to be honored to be tributes, but that’s just not the way it is now.”

I hesitate. I don’t want to ruin the mood, but I need her to have the whole truth.

“Most of my brothers just take what they want from tributes and then toss them aside. I like to keep mine. Every one I’ve ever had has left eventually, and none have ever wanted children with me. I can hardly blame them; they needed to lead their own lives. But just once, I wish someone would stay.”

She touches my cheek sympathetically, curling her other hand around my neck. “How old are you, Negan?”

“I was born at the height of my people’s power,” I respond vaguely. To be honest, I’m not really sure how old I am, and I don’t really want to do the math. “By the time I was of age, things had changed.”

“Do you live forever?”

I nod. “You could too, if you decided to stay permanently.”

“How?”

“By becoming a nymph. Nymphs are the natural mates of satyrs because our race is only male. You’d be a spirit of nature, and you’d always be by my side.”

“How does that happen?”

“You have to really want to stay,” I tell her. “Deep, deep in your heart. If you do, you’ll start to change.”

“A nymph. What kind of nymph would I be, do you think? There are different ones, aren’t there?”

“There are.” I study her carefully. “You’d be a forest nymph, Robin,” I decide, running my hands through her hair and looking deep into her eyes. “Dark hair and eyes, pale skin and pink cheeks. The hidden beauty in the darkness. Your name fits too.”

She turns pinker at my words, then leans up and gently presses her lips to mine. I make a sound of longing in the back of my throat. Every time she touches me, I crave more.

“I want to stay, Negan,” she breathes. “Just tell me what to do.”

**Robin**

My heart is beating fast in my chest, but I’m telling the truth. I don’t know why, but I want to stay.

Maybe it’s because he seems so lonely. I understand what being lonely is like. I don’t have anyone. So staying here with Negan and making a family of our own sounds very appealing.

I’d be a liar if I didn’t also admit that living forever is enticing.

And something like this is never going to happen to me again, so I may as well see how it plays out. Negan seems good, and I think he deserves a chance.

I sigh as he runs his hands up and down my sides, tracing the curves of my body. “You feel beautiful, Robin,” he whispers. “I want to see you.”

He slides carefully to the opposite side of the bed, stretching out on his side, his cheek cupped in his hand. He nods at my dress, his eyes hungry. “Take it off, please.”

I get on my knees so I can pull my dress over my head. My skin starts to flush as Negan gazes at me hungrily, his fingers barely brushing his erection as he peers at my body.

When I start to push my panties down, he sucks his teeth in protest. “Leave those on for now,” he requests. “Show off for me.”

It’s flattering, but also strange. I feel artless, as though I have nothing to offer.

His eyes sear into me and give me the courage to try, so I turn my back, looking at him shyly over my shoulder, holding still and letting him take me in before I spin. I graze my thigh with my fingers as I play with my hair and smile anxiously. Negan grins at me and I giggle, gliding my fingers teasingly along the waistband of my panties.

“You’re a very sweet woman, aren’t you, Robin?”

Negan tugs on his cock as he stares at me and I feel myself turn pinker.

“I’m sweet, yes,” I agree softly. “But I can be other things too.”

“Can you?” He slips off of the bed and walks to the end of it, looking at me slyly. “Keep showing me.”

I turn one more time, wiggling my hips, reaching back and grabbing my bottom, making it bounce a little. I may be nervous, but I’ve thought about this moment a lot.

The only things I’m worried about are satisfying someone who never runs out of stamina and being able to fit him inside me, but I try to banish those thoughts to the back of my mind for now.

I lay down on the bed, arching my body, rocking back and forth, kicking my feet playfully. Then I roll onto my back, dragging my fingers over my stomach, feeling my breasts quiver. Then I roll over again, putting my hand in my hair.

I hope I’m being sexy enough; it’s hard to tell when you can’t see yourself.

Negan chuckles and steps closer to the end of the bed. “So innocent,” he rumbles. “You’re guileless, Robin, but you’re trying so hard. I like it.”

“Show me how much you like it?” I request.

I rise to my knees again as Negan crawls onto the bed on his, clasping my sides. I put my arms around his shoulders, trying not to be distracted by his enormous pulsing length. That becomes impossible when Negan pulls me to him, sliding his large, warm hands down to my backside and squeezing it as he kisses me.

His kiss is surprisingly gentle. I lay my palm over his heart just like I did before, kissing him back tentatively. When he opens his mouth, I can’t help but follow his lead. His soft tongue caresses and flicks mine sensually, and I feel myself start to melt.

I cup his neck in my hands before dragging them down his chest, my fingers tangling in all of his dark body hair. When I trace the muscled lines of his belly, he reaches down and grabs one globe of my ass.

“Touch me, Robin,” he begs. “Please!”

I’m scared, but I’m also curious, so I rest my fingers on his achingly hard cock, groaning as I feel it twitch.

Negan groans too. “Don’t stop.”

He splays his fingers over my neck and deepens our kiss. I keep stroking, my movements slow and searching. It’s more than enough to get a reaction from him.

“Oh, Robin,” he breathes.

I massage him gently as he kisses his way down my neck and then unexpectedly takes one of my nipples into his mouth. I whimper as his hands wander all over me until he slides one between my legs, rubbing me lightly through the flimsy fabric of my panties.

He rubs harder when he starts to suck my other nipple. He’s rougher this time, and I press closer to him, wriggling. He kisses his way back up my chest to claim my lips, pulling my hand back to his crotch, leaning into my touch as I shiver.

“Don’t be afraid, please,” he soothes me. “I know it’s intimidating, but I swear I won’t hurt you.”

He kisses me once more, his tongue finding my mouth right away this time. I kiss him back excitedly, my desire rising. He rubs me and our hips rock together as we stimulate each other.

“You said you could be more than sweet,” Negan reminds me. “Show me how.”

His cock is red and throbbing with need, and I lick my lips. There’s something I’ve always wanted to do, and now I can do it to him.

I start to kiss my way down his torso. When I reach his cock, I grip it in my hand, licking it. He tastes like sweat and skin and the forest. I like it, so I glance up into his eyes and then take him into my mouth.

**Negan**

I look down at Robin, gasping as she swallows me. I didn’t think she would be so enthusiastic, especially because of my size. My endowments can be intimidating, even for experienced women.

But she bobs her head up and down, her fingers delicately tracing the veins on my cock as she sucks me.

When she pulls free and starts to lick me, I grunt. “Do you like the way I taste, Robin?”

“Mmhmm.”

She starts to bob her head once more, going further down each time, testing herself. She sucks harder, making little noises of pleasure around my cock; I have to fight not to take her head in my hands and thrust into her pretty little mouth.

She pulls her lips off of me with a loud pop, licking up and down my shaft again, glancing up at me curiously. “When you finish,” she wonders, “do you just stay hard?”

I chuckle and run a hand through her hair. “Yes, Robin.”

“But you still…?”

“Come? Yes, I do.”

“Okay.”

She lingers on my swollen head this time as she sucks, caressing my balls with her delicate hands.

Experience is nice, but her innocence is completely alluring. She’s unsure, but she wants so desperately to please, and so far, she’s very adventurous.

I run my hand down her back, reveling in how smooth her skin is. She pulls her head away, flicking her tongue all over my cock before starting to suck it more. I can tell that she’s starting to feel comfortable and enjoy herself.

I start to run my other hand over her back too, massaging her curves firmly as she eats my cock, biting my lip and getting lost in the sounds she’s making.

I could let her keep going. I’m tempted to as she quickens her pace and sucks even harder. But I don’t want to push her too far just yet. I think having some pleasure of her own would help her relax.

I squeeze her ass, watching it jiggle when I let go of it. She’s a thick, bouncy little thing, and I like it.

Then I cup her cheek in my hand and draw her back up to kiss her. She’s a delectable kisser. Her mouth is pink and soft and her lips are full, and she gasps so prettily when we’re pressed together.

I move my other hand to her neck, tipping her chin up with my thumb, flicking my tongue against hers rapidly and repeatedly. When I break away, she lowers her head back to my crotch.

I chuckle, but I don’t stop her. I want her to be happy. I want her to have everything she needs.

As she works my head and balls, I slide my hand underneath her, playing with her nipple, making her squirm. She whimpers, letting me pop free from her mouth briefly before swallowing me whole, sucking noisily.

It takes all of my willpower to hang on, but I do.

The sound she makes every time she lets me slip from her mouth is gorgeous, and each time she takes me back in, she’s more and more passionate. I fondle her back and then her head, ruffling her wavy chin-length hair.

She responds to my touch by going faster and deeper, sucking loudly, working my head, licking my shaft, running her lips up and down it, feeling every vein, tasting my skin.

Then she pushes her mouth down even further. I feel myself hit the back of her throat and gasp, rocking my hips involuntarily. “Robin, if you don’t stop, I’ll…”

I don’t want her to stop, but I don’t want to scare her either.

She responds by doing it again. As she swallows around my cock and strokes my balls, I feel myself spasm. I tangle my fingers in her hair and try to push her back, but she pushes forward instead.

Then I can’t hang on anymore and I’m spilling inside her mouth. I can tell that she’s a little surprised, but she’s not fazed for long.

She opens her eyes and gazes up at me as she keeps swallowing. I run my hands through her hair as I shudder, my chest heaving as I spurt down her throat one last time.

She moans softly as she pulls free, gasping, her lips swollen. I smile down at her, reaching to pull her up to me, devouring her mouth with mine, tangling our tongues together so I can taste myself on hers.

She smiles back and giggles against my lips, reaching down and tugging on my slick cock. I finally find my voice. “Oh, now you’re into me, huh, Robin?” I tease breathlessly. “Turn around and get on your hands and knees.”

She blushes and obeys, looking back at me bashfully as I start to tug her panties down. I pull them to her knees and then push my face between her legs, kissing and licking her damp entrance eagerly. She squeals and I grab her ass, holding her still and sucking at her noisily, pleased when she squirms.

She squirms even more when I lick my way up to her puckered asshole, sealing my lips around it and skimming my tongue over it, seeing what she likes. She whimpers loudly when I kiss it, which is a good sign. But she cries out even louder, her fingers digging into the moss of the bed, when I swirl my tongue across her mound.

I pant loudly enough for her to hear as I switch between her pussy and her ass, rubbing my fingers through her slickness, kissing and sucking and licking, listening to her gasp. Her crevices flutter and I know what she needs. I kiss the fleshy spot where her bottom meets her thigh and she whines in protest at the loss of my mouth.

“Tell me if this is okay, Robin,” I rasp, gently working one finger into her tight entrance.

“Oh, Negan, yes!”

She squeals loudly as I thrust my finger in and out of her slowly, feeling her muscles contract as her body begs to be filled.

“Do you want me, Robin? I need you to say it, or I won’t take you.”

“Yes, Negan, yes, I want you! Oh, please!”

“Then turn over.”

**Robin**

I obey quickly, watching as Negan tugs my panties the rest of the way down my legs and tosses them aside. I hadn’t expected to be this excited or want him this much, but I’m glad that I do. I liked tasting and swallowing him. I’ll do it again if he lets me.

He gazes at me darkly, pushing my thighs apart, pinning one to the bed with his large hand and hiking the other up over his shoulder before he lowers his mouth and starts tasting me again. This time, his mouth finds a little spot between my legs that drives me wild. I gasp wantonly as his tongue coils around it, wriggling when he kisses and sucks it. “Negan!” I pant, digging my hands back into the bed.

My belly tightens as he licks me one more time and then sits up. He rubs his cock over my wet folds and I sit up on my elbows, watching him apprehensively, biting my lip.

“Are you all right, Robin?” he wonders, holding himself still.

I lift my hips, rubbing myself experimentally against his massive length. “I just don’t know if it’s going to fit,” I confess.

Negan smiles. “You let me worry about that, Robin.” He places his tip at my entrance, but doesn’t push in yet. “Do you still want me?”

“More than anything,” I murmur truthfully.

“If you decide you want me to stop, all you have to do is say no.”

“I understand.”

He enters me slowly. I reach down, gripping my thighs, feeling myself stretch around him. My leg is still resting over his shoulder; I press one of my palms into the bed to steady myself so I can keep watching.

Negan spreads his hand out over my belly, holding me still. He waits for me to adjust, and then he pushes forward more. He does this several times before he stops completely.

It feels different than I thought it would. Better. So I’m not surprised when I find myself looking at him desperately and asking, “Why are you stopping?”

His shoulders are tight with the effort of staying still as he responds. “You’ve never done this before, Robin,” he observes. “And I’m not small. I’m not even average. It might be too much for you, like you said. We should take it slow.”

“I want all of you, Negan,” I whimper. “Please.”

He pushes forward slowly. I feel pressure. It’s a little strange, but it doesn’t hurt like I thought it would. I cry out softly and Negan quickly leans over me, pressing my leg down and pulling out of me a little as he kisses my lips comfortingly.

I hang onto his shoulders and let out a shaky breath. “I’m all right,” I assure him.

“Really?”

I nod. “Please keep going.”

He slips slowly into me again, pushing further this time. I whimper and arch my back as Negan pants, “That’s all the way in, Robin. Are you still okay?”

“Yes.”

Once I’ve said that, he starts to move steadily. He keeps his eyes locked on mine, paying careful attention to my reactions. When he sees that I’m enjoying it, he bends over further, pushing my leg down more, going deeper, kissing me repeatedly.

I grab his shoulders and his arms, rocking with him, unable to stop touching him. “Do I feel good?” I wonder urgently, hoping that he’s pleased.

He raises himself up on his arms, moving faster, running a hand through his sweat-soaked hair and nodding. “You feel incredible, Robin. So hot and tight and wet. Oh, you’re divine.”

I laugh softly at his little joke, but the sound quickly turns into a moan. I run my hands down Negan’s chest and belly, shuddering as he leans over to swallow my moans and starts to move faster.

One of his hands curves shakily over my breast before wandering between my legs. He rubs vigorously and I tighten around him. I feel like I’m on the edge of something amazing, and I never want it to stop.

Negan seems to sense how close I am. He abruptly pulls out of me, kissing his way down my body, stopping to briefly suck on a nipple before his lips settle between my legs. “Negan!” I groan and he smirks.

He sits back up and pushes inside of me, his hand rubbing that spot at the apex of my thighs again. Then he stretches out on top of me, his hands roaming, squeezing my breasts as he seals his mouth over mine, his thrusts fast and erratic now.

Negan bites my lower lip, pinching my nipples, his belly brushing against that magical spot as he writhes. “Come for me, Robin,” he pants.

I slide my hands down to his bottom and squeeze it excitedly. “Only if you come inside me,” I gasp.

He shoves all the way in one more time and then I’m overcome by sensation.

**Negan**

I hold Robin as she starts to come around me, one hand buried in her hair, the other pressed into the small of her back. I keep thrusting even as I spill inside her. Her leg is taut against my chest, hanging over my shoulder, the other wrapped firmly around my thigh, her hands squeezing my ass desperately as I empty myself again.

I hope there are going to be many more times, both tonight and after. But I don’t want to hurt her or push her too far too fast. I sit up, watching as the last quiver of Robin’s orgasm moves through her, intending to cradle her in my arms and let her rest.

Then she surprises me by reaching out and grabbing my shoulders. She pulls me down for a kiss and whispers, “I want more, Negan.”

I chuckle. “Are you sure, Robin? I don’t want to rush you.”

“More. Now,” she insists.

I chuckle again, kissing her briefly. “Then turn around,” I encourage her.

She does, sneaking her hand behind her so she can rub my cock. I run my hands over her full breasts, kissing her shoulders as I tease her hard little nipples.

Robin squeezes and strokes me harder. “I want this, Negan,” she purrs.

I put my hands on her sides and bend her over gently. “So impatient,” I growl in her ear, kissing her neck and reaching between us, lining my cock up with her entrance. “Right here?”

“Yes, Negan. Please.”

I smile at her eagerness as I sink all the way inside her and then hold myself still. “Go ahead, Robin,” I instruct her. “Use me to make you feel good.”

She spreads her legs wide, bracing her arms and starting to rock back onto my cock. She takes it as deep as she can each time as my hands move over her sides and back, entranced by the sight of her round, plump ass bouncing against my hips.

“Fucking fuck, that feels good, Robin,” I pant, throbbing inside her, listening to my dick slide noisily in and out of her.

I start to thrust in time with her when she begins moaning loudly, leaning over her so we can kiss, putting my hand on her breast. It jiggles alluringly in my hand, and I squeeze it as I kiss her shoulders before straightening back up and letting her move faster and harder.

This time, she comes without warning, holding herself down on me and crying out as she shudders. “Good girl, Robin,” I praise her, pushing her off of me and bending down to lick her as she finishes spasming. “Can I keep going?”

She nods desperately, so I pull her back onto my cock. This time, I hold her hips and move her at the pace I like. She writhes and squeals as we listen to the sound of our bodies slapping together. I slow down, leaning over and kissing her shoulders again, sliding my hand between her legs and finding her clit, rubbing it in gentle, careful circles. When I straighten, I move even faster, driving into her mercilessly.

I keep expecting her to tell me to stop. That it’s too much. That she can’t take it. But instead, she responds beautifully. It’s like she was made just for me. Built to love me. To receive my body. To want me. To need me.

I find her clit once more and whisper in her ear. “Come for me, Robin. Oh, I know you want to.” 

I press my fingers down just right and then she’s screaming out my name, clenching tightly around me. I brush her hair away from her sweaty neck and kiss her skin before grabbing her hips and starting to move.

We keep dancing that way. Fast, then slow, Hard, then soft. Kissing, stroking, squeezing. I hold back, enjoying the anticipation.

When she comes again, I push her onto the bed on her belly, guiding one of her legs up to expose her glistening pink folds, then straddle her other leg, still buried deep in her pussy. She hangs onto my arm as I drive her down, the friction making her orgasm quickly. I don’t stop, thrusting into her faster. She’s crying out incoherently now, and she just keeps coming around me, squeezing tighter and tighter around my cock each time.

I play with her breast idly as I ram inside her and spurt my seed all over her walls. She slumps onto the bed, gasping, her legs still spread. I keep thrusting, my hand squeezing the back of her neck. I press my chest against her back, laying my arms over hers, slowly moving in and out of her.

“Harder, Negan, please!” she begs.

I sit back up, squeezing her ass and her thigh in my hands, sliding in and out of her as fast as I can.

When we both come again, I realize that she’s changing.

Her hair is getting longer and more lustrous, streaked through with every color of brown imaginable. Her skin is glowing a pale rose color in the moonlight, and ivy vines are sprouting from her feet, twining up her legs and arms.

She really wants to stay.

I’m too shocked to make another move, so it’s her who pushes me down onto my back.

When I look at her face, I realize that while her eyes are still hazel, there’s a ring of green around her irises.

**Robin**

Negan is staring at me like it’s the first time he’s ever seen me. “Is something wrong?” I ask as I start to lick his cock clean of both of our fluids.

He can’t answer, so I keep sucking, bobbing my head, swallowing him eagerly. Finally, he reaches down and runs a hand through my hair. “Look at yourself, Robin.”

I sit up on my knees between his legs and study myself briefly. “Oh.”

It’s all I can think to say.

Negan smiles and beckons me forward. “Come here, Robin.”

I giggle, straddling him and sliding down onto his cock. He reaches for my hips and squeezes them. “You’re getting good at that,” he observes.

I nod, putting one hand on the bed over his shoulder and the other on his chest as I start to ride him.

He holds my gaze, kissing me whenever he gets the chance, bending his head to suck on one of my nipples teasingly. I ride him harder and faster, surprising him again when I unexpectedly spasm around his cock.

“Oh, Negan, Negan, yes!”

I put my arms around his neck and snuggle into him, kissing him feverishly, rolling my hips slowly. As he pants, I slide off of his cock and kneel beside his shaking body, cleaning him off with my mouth. I love the way he tastes. I love the way I taste on him even more.

“Get on top of me, Robin,” he growls. “Put your back against my chest.”

I do as he asks, gently inserting him inside me before I lean back. He starts to rock up, in and out of me, squeezing my breast, kissing it as it bounces, massaging between my legs. I curve my hand up and around his cheek, turning my head to look at his face.

“How are you feeling, Robin?” he gasps.

I wriggle on him, whimpering as he slips deep inside me. “Good,” I manage to pant. “But…”

“Tender? Tired?”

I nod. “But I want to please you,” I insist, growing tighter around him as his hands roam all over my aching body.

“You do please me, Robin,” he murmurs. “You please me immensely. It’s like we were made for each other. I’ve never had a woman like you. But you need to rest. It’s all right.” He presses his lips lightly against mine. “Give me one more, Robin, and then we’ll rest. Come for me one more time.”

He pushes himself up into me hard, squeezing my breast, pressing his fingers down against that magical little spot and pushing me over the edge just like he wanted.

He spills inside of me at the same time, groaning loudly. I shudder violently as pink flowers blossom from the vines at my ankles and wrists and sprout throughout my hair. I fall back onto Negan, quivering uncontrollably as he buries his face in my neck and breathes in eagerly.

“Oh, Robin,” he whispers. “You really are magnificent.”

**Negan**

The woman twists, struggling as the men carry her into the clearing. They’re drunk and clumsy, but there are too many of them. She can’t get free.

They drop her in front of the gnarled tree I still use as a throne, though it’s changed a bit since Robin arrived two years ago. She twisted it into an actual throne using her magic; the trunk that spirals upward from my now decadent seat is covered in foliage that changes with the seasons.

Robin has only grown more beautiful. Her hair falls to her waist now; it and her body are always intricately decorated with vines and flowers.

Her abilities are powerful. When she sings, dew forms to cover the forest. When we make love, life blooms all around us.

She gave birth to twins during our first year together. As I hold court, she’s got our son at her breast while I cradle our sleeping daughter against my chest.

They’ve both got her captivating hazel and green eyes and my pointed ears. I did promise that satyr children were adorable, and I keep my promises. My free hand is curved around Robin’s belly, which is already swollen again. We’re going to have a big family.

The truth is that I don’t even need tributes anymore. Robin’s enough. But she likes the idea of ridding the world of its filth, so I continue to accept offerings. The men get their poisoned wine as a reward, and we let the tributes go.

Then we spend our nights and days together.

I turn my attention back to this latest tribute, smiling at the men who brought her brilliantly.

“Well, well, fucking well,” I drawl. “What the fuck do we fucking have here?”


End file.
